


Science Fair

by mothicalcreatures (laelreenia)



Category: MacGyver (TV 2016)
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e10 Pliers, Fluff, Gen, Mac low key sibling adopting Valerie, Science Fair, Science shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-14 00:57:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9149743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laelreenia/pseuds/mothicalcreatures
Summary: Valerie calls Mac to let him know how this years science fair went at Mission City Junior High.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Love these two autistic children.

“So how’d you do?” Mac asked in leu of a greeting as he answered the phone. 

He was very glad Valerie had taken to calling him semi-regularly. In this case, she was calling to let him know the results of the Mission City Junior High science fair, which she had entered “like [she] did every year,” as she’d told Mac during their last phone call. 

There was a sigh on Valerie’s end. “Well... I got disqualified.”

“What? How did that happen?”

There was a small giggle from Valerie and the worry in Mac’s stomach eased a little.

“It blew up.” 

It definitely sounded like Valerie was grinning and so Mac allowed a grin to form on his face as well. “Oh no, what happened?”

“Still trying to figure that out,” Valerie said. “It wasn’t so much that it blowing up got me disqualified, because it worked briefly before it blew up, but it uh, took out the project of the kid at the table next to me too. Even though it was an accident I was still disqualified for damaging another student’s science fair project.” 

Mac bit his lip to stifle laughter. “Sounds like it was an eventful science fair.” 

“Yeah, I heard Mr. Ericson mutter something about how he should have known something like this would happen since you came.”

Mac did laugh outright at that.

“I think some of the teachers are concerned about that fact that you’ve taken me under your wing.” 

“I’m sure they are,” Mac said. 

“Well, I promise I won’t do anything that will overshadow your reputation before I graduate.”

Mac laughed again. “First of all, I don’t think that’s possible and secondly, I’m going to sincerely recommend that you don’t actually try.”

“Guess this has something to do with that incident, I overheard Mr. Ericson talking about?”

“Yeah.”

“Do I get to know about that?”

“Absolutely not.”


End file.
